1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sludge containers, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved lid assembly for a roll-off sludge container.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Roll-off sludge containers have heretofore found wide use in the transportation of sludge from a point of origin to a location for disposal. During transportation of sludge, it is necessary to effectively seal the sludge containers to prevent spillage. Because sludge is normally transported by rail, the amount of clearance required above the sludge containers must be maintained at a minimum.
While lid assemblies for sludge containers have heretofore been known, problems nevertheless exist due to the excessive amount of clearance often required above a container for the lid assembly to assure an effective seal for the container. Further, it is often difficult for workmen to secure the lid assembly on the container, or to position the lid assembly during loading and unloading of sludge. Thus, a new and improved lid assembly for a sludge container wherein the amount of clearance required above the sludge container is maintained at a minimum is desired. Further, such a lid assembly should desirably be easily secured in a stable position on a sludge container for transportation, while at the same time permitting the operator to more easily move the lid assembly so that selected portions of the sludge container are available for receipt or removal of sludge. It is to such an improved lid assembly that the present invention is directed.